


I Only Love You (and the Stars)

by theredhood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x10, Coda, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Hunter Games, i swear a lot ok, its more fluff than h/c, like all that angsty man pain happened before this, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhood/pseuds/theredhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda 10x10 The Hunter Games</p><p>---</p><p>Dean's laughing again, and Castiel wonders how he ever thought his life was complete before he knew of Dean and his laugh. It's the only thing he truly needs now, maybe the only thing he'll need ever. Well, the only thing other than Sam's slippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Love You (and the Stars)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-d whoops  
> I'm having a shitty dry spell/writers block and I'm trying to break it

Castiel knows he should be worried, Dean's getting out of control (to the point where even Sam is hesitant to piss his brother off). Castiel should be worried but he's not and that is what's gonna come back and bite him in the ass one of these days. 

"Dean?" He calls out; Castiel was positive he had heard the Winchester's car pull up a few minutes ago. He waited a few seconds, listening for Dean, when he heard a car door slam. When Dean didn't come inside for another few minutes, Cas put on the nearest pair of shoes (Sam's moose slippers) and walked out into the garage. 

The garage door was open, but the Impala wasn't pulled in. It was still in the driveway, and lying on top of the trunk was Dean, who was looking up the stars. It was a habit he had picked up in recent years, a way to calm himself and be alone without feeling alone. With no hesitation, Castiel made his way over to where the older Winchester's head lay (he was sprawled across the trunk sideways). Dean's eyes were closed when he reached him, but the man hummed anyways when Castiel approached. He smiled softly when Castiel ran his fingers through his not-quite-blond-not-quite-brown hair, "heya, Cas." 

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, head tilted to the side slightly. Dean hummed in response and lifted his hands to Cas' face (with his eyes still closed) and held the brunet's face between his hands. "Dean, your hands are freezing." 

"I know," he laughs, and it seems almost effortless to Castiel, the way Dean finds happiness so easily in what might be the darkest time of his life. And when Dean goes to retract his hands, Castiel grabs Dean's wrists, keeping the hunter's hands in place. "C'mon, Cas, let go."

"No, you put them there, now they get to stay there."

Dean's laughing again, and Castiel wonders how he ever thought his life was complete before Dean and his laugh. The hunter must have taken his hands back while Castiel was lost in thought, though, because now he's sitting on the edge of the car in front of Castiel, looking up at him slightly. 

He guesses he's looking at Dean with too much warmth, too much unbridled adoration, almost like he's in love, and Castiel guesses he is. He almost feels bad for those who've never loved Dean, thinks that they're missing out. Except now the Winchester is looking back at him, and Cas thinks he wouldn't want to share, if it means he gets Dean all to himself. 

"Claire's fine, I didn't really get to speak to her though. Kinda got cornered, two kids came after me with an axe and a bat." Dean seems to sense Castiel's distress (it's not like he can help it, he's a worried boyfriend) and quickly adds, "I didn't, I didn't hurt them."

"I was worried about you, actually," and that might be a good example of how much Dean means to him, that his health is more important than two thugs. "Are you alright?" Dean doesn't answer, not verbally. He just shakes his head a little, enough for Castiel to know how to respond correctly. He steps as close to the car (and Dean) as he can, causing the hunter to spread his legs enough so Castiel can fit between them. Knowing just where Cas is going with this, Dean reaches out, pulls the angel in closer, and wraps himself around Castiel, burying his face in the crook of the other man's neck. They stay like that for awhile, holding onto each other without saying anything. It's comforting, especially in a time where they both need it. 

"She called us her second and third dads," Dean snorts, face still pressed to Cas' neck. "I'm too young to be a father, Cas," he mumbles. 

"Dean, you'll be 36 in less than a week." 

"Fuck off," he mumbles again as he pinches Cas in the side, only to have Castiel slap his hand. "I'm thirty fucking six and I'm being slapped around by my boyfriend." It takes a second for Dean's mind to process but when it does he laughs again, "Dear God, I'm old as fuck." Castiel only laughs and kisses his forehead, he thinks there's something funny about the situation. That Dean's complaining of turning 36, while Castiel is millions of years old, and both of them have died multiple times. Dean seems to catch on to his train of thought though and pinches him again, "asshole." 

Castiel only laughs again, this time much louder. He turns his head and peppers small kisses along Dean's freckles until Dean laughs (practically giggles) too. "You're so sappy, Cas," he says, but his tone is light and without malice, "at least you aren't counting them again." 

At some point Castiel stops his kissing entirely and just looks at Dean. He knows how he's looking at him; no matter what, he'll always look at Dean the way an artist looks at his muse, with so much fucking adoration and love. And he knows Dean can't take the intensity behind the look, so just like always, Dean leans up and kisses him roughly, like rough is the only way he knows how to do these kinds of things. 

Castiel doesn't know how long they stay there, wrapped up in each other under the Kansas stars. Doesn't know how they managed to kiss for so long on a January night in only a leather jacket and a trench coat. He does know that at some point Sam comes out, throws one of Dean's old shoes at them and demands Cas give him his slippers back. That they only let go to turn around to flip Sam the bird four times. 

You see, Castiel knows he should be worried about Dean, but he's not. It's hard to be worried about something that seems so insignificant at times like this. When everything is kinda okay, even though it isn't, not even close. It's just, nothing seems all that bad when Dean starts kissing him softer and whispers "I love you."


End file.
